Cat Guts
by Blossoming Nightshade
Summary: A serial murderer is killing violinists in Atlanta, GA. Everyone thought it would be just another case, but it's getting a little to close to comfort for Reid, and it threatens to throw his longest kept secret into light, along with his feelings for a certain brooding boss. And what about how Hotch feels about a certain genius? Rated MA
1. I'm Not Arm Candy

**UPDATE: I realized that I forgot a chapter. It's the chapter that introduces Kasper to the rest of the team, so it will help the story make a bit more sense. The new chapter is "Chapter 4- Lucky Me!" The rest of the chapters have now been bumped back a place. Sorry about the confusion, but its just such a fun chapter, I couldn't leave it out!**

Notes: It has been at least 5 years since I have written any fanfiction, so please be kind. That said: I know nothing of the music industry, playing music, or reading music...aside from listening to it, I'm not at all musical. So just, bear with me and have a healthy suspension of disbelief when reading. Its mostly just just shameless smut.

Warnings for graphic depictions of crime scenes, sex scene between two men, and for scenes of torture. This is your trigger warning, if it bothers you please don't read.

Other than that, enjoy!

It's good to be back.

-Blossoming Nightshade

* * *

"Alright my little birdies, you are flying to Atlanta, Georgia where the local PD has asked for our help. Every month, for the last 3 months, a popular or well known amateur violinist has gone missing. They are found no less than two days later with multiple stab wounds and lacerations along with...this." Garcia looked to her friends at the table and away from the images on the screen.

Rossi motioned to the screen "What are we looking at Garcia?"

"That's the million dollar question. It's just a bunch of random letters as far as anyone can tell. They could be initials, but they don't match any missing persons and so far there are no connections to the victims."

"Alright, wheels up in 30." Hotch began to stand as Garcia interrupted

"Actually, sir, Atlanta PD says that they won't be able to get accomodations for you until tomorrow and has requested you arrive in the morning."

Hotch corrected "Alright. Everyone go home for the night, read the files, and meet back here ready to go at 7:30 am."

* * *

The plane landed down and the Atlanta PD were quick to meet them. A large man with a military style buzz cut stepped forward.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, agents. I'm Chief Andrews, we're glad to have your help."

"Chief Andrews, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is our Press Liaison, Agent Jareau. Agents Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, and Dr. Spencer Reid." The agents all nodded in turn.

"Nice to meet you. I've got the latest body in the morgue, and a room set up for you at the station."

"Thank you. Prentiss and Reid go check the body, JJ do what you can to keep the press quiet. The rest of us will begin the profile at the station." Hotch pulled Reid aside as everyone took their places in the SUVs,

"I'm really sorry that this is so close to your requested time off. We will do our best to wrap up the case beforehand but it may cut into your trip. If it does I'll ensure Strauss compensates with additional time off."

Reid adjusted the strap on his messenger bag, "Hotch, it's okay. It's part of the job. I'll figure it out when it comes. And...thank you." Hotch smiled as Prentiss walked up with the keys to the SUV.

"You ready to go to the morgue?" she stated, just as chipper as always.

"As the strong man exhaults in his physical ability, delighting in such exercises which call his muscles into action, so glories the analyst in that moral activity which disentangles." Prentiss stared at Reid with a questioning look on her face

"Murders in the Rue Morgue." They both heard the chuckle of their Unit Chief before he walked off.

"...Right. You are one of a kind Dr. Reid." The two agents smiled at each other as they climbed into the vehicle.

As Prentiss pulled away in the vehicle, she had a grin on her face "So...how are things with Hotch?"

Reid rolled his eyes laughing, leave it to his best friend to ask that when there is no escaping the question. "It's fine, i guess. He said I would get additional time off if the case cut into my vacation."

Prentiss looked disappointed by the news. "Come on Spence, just tell him how you feel already." Reid rolled his eyes.

"You know I can't do that Em, he's my boss and I'd like to keep my job. Besides, he was married...to a _woman_." Even if he was interested in men, look at me, I'm not exactly arm candy."

Reid gestured to the outfit of Chucks, corduroys, and sweater vest over his dress shirt.

"Hey!" Prentiss yelled "You are amazing and funny, and your looks are all part of your charm. ANYone would be lucky to be with you, and if I wasn't so into women, I'd throw my hat in the ring." The two friends laughed.

* * *

Back at the station Hotch was looking over the case files with the rest of the team.

"One of the victims was black, two were white. Race is not a factor, but gender and build may be. All were males with tall yet slender builds."

Rossi looked through the files "not just that, but they all played the violin. The first one was only well known locally, but the 2nd and 3rd would travel all over the country."

"So we are looking for a local resident, or at least someone familiar with the town?" Morgan asked

"Not necessarily. According to the sheriff, this is one of the top cities for concerts and budding artists. Big names come through all year." Hotch added as he wrote on the board.

"But if he's only after Violinists- that cuts down our potential victims significantly." JJ added as she walked into the room.

"You're right." Hotch added "We are going to need a list of violinists performing in this city for the upcoming months."

"Already got it." JJ handed a sheet of paper to Rossi

A short time later Emily and Reid walked into the conference room with a file in hand.

"What did you find?" Hotch questioned

Reid laid out the photos, "Well, like all the prior vics, the unsub used methods of torture. There were restraint marks on the ankles and hips, but none on the arms or hands. We got a close look at the restraint marks and I believe the method of restraint was wire."

The group looked to Reid at that announcement. "Wire? Thats...uncommon." Remarked Rossi

"More specifically, the ME found traces of aluminum in the skin. Given that fact, the measurements of the wire, and the unique winding pattern of the outer wire, I suspect the unsub is using a G string."

Hotch and Rossi looked at him puzzled before Morgan asked disbelievingly "A g-string made out of wire? That's a new one even for me." Rossi chuckled in response, even louder when he saw the confusion on the young doctor's face.

Spencer began to explain "A g-string is typically a solid steel core wrapped in aluminum and-"

Prentiss Interrupted with a hand on his arm "He means a violin string."

Spencer blushed "Yeah, that."

Morgan elaborated "Okay. So the unsub kidnaps the victims, keeps them for several days to do something, all the while restraining them with violin wire. But only at the hips and ankles?"

The group was silent before Spencer spoke up

"Considering they were all violinists, the unsub may have wanted his victims to play."

"Play what?" Rossi asked

"That's what we need to find out." Hotch spoke.


	2. A Fallen Friend

The group was awoken that night by a call simply stating "There's been another one."

The group met police at the crime scene, the Chief started "Passerby was rifling through the trash, got freaked out, and reported it. He's at the station now but I don't think he did this."

Rossi spoke up "Why not?"

"He's in his 70s and would probably have trouble lifting a large soda, let alone a body."

Prentiss' eyebrows shot into her hairline before replying "Good reason to rule him out."

Hotch asked with his arms crossed "Do we have an ID?"

The chief sighed before replying "We'll need positive ID of course, but we believe him to be-" The Chief looked at his notepad before Reid cut in

"Isaac Manchini"

The Chief looked at Reid along with the rest of the group. "You know this guy?!"

Reid looked up to see all eyes on him "He is among the top 5 fastest violinists in the world. He's not married and his only surviving family is a brother in Italy, so you will have to wait a few hours before making the call. He only broke into mainstream music in the last 3 years. Before that he toured with various symphonies." Everyone was giving Reid strange looks, "I (cough) did some research on violinists before going to bed." The group collectively displayed expressions of "ah ha!" on their faces as Reid blushed deeply and stared at the ground.

"That was...helpful." Replied the Chief

"What do you think Morgan? Prentiss?" Hotch asked as Reid continued to examine the body.

"Most likely died from the stab wounds, and while its not overkill like we are used to seeing, it's definitely more than necessary, and more than his last kills. The unsub is escalating."

Prentiss spoke up "The number of lacerations is definitely indicative of torture. There must be 50-60 lacerations here!"

"Guys- I found the note- but its not on paper this time…" Reid rolled the body onto its side.

Rossi looked "It's carved into his skin- that's new. It says 'CC'."

Morgan questioned "Like the measurement? What's the squiggle under the second letter?"

Reid spoke up "It's a quarter note…" Reid placed the body back and looked at everyone "I think the rest of the messages are notes of a song, but without knowing the tempo, clef, or more of the song, this will be almost impossible to solve; and that's assuming that all the messages are in order."

Hotch looked at Reid "I know it's a long shot, but see what you can do- if anyone can crack it it's you. Prentiss get with JJ and get a list of all other violinists playing shows or traveling through within the next month." Hotch noticed Reid's flinch, it was barely imperceptible- an involuntary micro expression, but it was there. Reid, and Prentiss left to head to the station.

After some time JJ walked in with a sheet of paper with the updated list of violinists both performing and travelling through the nearby areas. Hotch and the others arrived with coffees "Have you made any headway, pretty boy?" Spencer glared at him, "Dont bite my head off, I come bearing gifts." Morgan handed the young man his usual latte as JJ spoke up "We just got the lists of violinists, we were about to make the calls."

"Have Garcia double check the list if you don't mind, she may be able to help."

Prentiss put the phone on speaker as the chipper voice came through "The all knowing and all powerful Wizard of the FBI is at your service. What is your wish?"

"Garcia, Its Emily, you're on speaker…" The group got the techie quickly updated to the current event before Garcia chimed in.

"Well my pretties, I am glad you consulted me. There is a name on my list that is not on yours!"

Morgan replied disbelieving "Really? And what name would that be lil mama?"

"That name would be Kasper."

The team waited, "There is no last name, just Kasper with a K. It literally translates to 'treasured secret'. Apparently Kasper is a huge underground star. He has swept the music industry by storm for over 8 years, no one seems to know why he hasn't gone full time with his music. However he was quoted in a phone interview saying 'Music is the medium through which I play all the things I could never say, but I have worked hard to be where I am and would not give up my job for anything. The people I work with are my family.' Aww, thats sweet. He plays mostly on the east coast but has performed all over the US. He has even done a few shows in Japan and England. He doesn't give much notice on his shows, a few months at most, sometimes only a day or two; but the fans seem to think the mystique adds to the charm. Oh...and charming he is! Most women would kill for that waistline. Sending pics now."

The group gathered around a tablet and scrolled through the pictures of a younger, slender man with tousled, short black hair, eye make up resembling k-pop artists, a white shirt with a royal purple cravat tucked into a charcoal vest. The man had on, what looked to be, leather pants and mid calf boots with purple laces. The picture showed him playing his violin while spinning, highlighting the black and gray frock coat he was wearing which accentuated his narrow waist.

"Because he is so reclusive the pics are all from fans, mostly cell phones, so facial recognition software won't do much. What else…? Oh, it turns out he is 1 of the top 3 fastest violin players in the world and has played with quite a crowd...The London Philharmonic Orchestra, Chicago Symphony Orchestra...he has even played with individual artists….including your last vic. Isaac Manchini and Kasper played together for over a month about 2 and a half years ago. Manchini was quoted as saying 'Kasper is the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing-both inside and out.' Doesn't appear there was any romance, but that didn't stop fans from speculating."

Hotch cut in "Garcia, do we have a name? Any personal information on him?"

"I'm sorry sir, but no. Even my mad wizard skills cannot find a real name. This guy has done everything- and I do mean everything- to avoid being discovered. His manager even has a legal contract stating that he can never reveal his real name under _any_ circumstances."

Prentiss' eyes went wide "That seems a bit excessive, don't you think?"

"Artists, you can never tell with them. What I _can_ tell you is that he is scheduled to play at the Wade Avenue Theatre in Atlanta in 5 days."

"5 days?! Can we even find out who he is by then? He may need our help." JJ asked

"Guys- I think I figured it out. The song- its 'The Devil's Trill'." Reid's eyes were alight with both excitement and worry.

"I've never heard of it, so it's not by Gaga or Perry."

Reid explained "It was written by Giuseppe Tartini, a Venetian Composer, in 1740."

Garcia chimed in while typing continued in the background "It is considered one of the most difficult songs to play on violin and very few have mastered it in the modern time. Oh no...one of them being Kasper."

Morgan spoke up "So is he our unsub or the next victim?"

"Wait," Prentiss spoke up "How long ago was Kasper's trip announced?"

"about 10 weeks ago, via a tweet."

"Around the start of the murders" Rossi spoke

Hotch spoke with a tone of finality "Garcia, find out everything you can about Kasper- he may need protection and we may need his cooperation. Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, and I will contact the other violinists but I believe Kasper is the unsub's main target."

"Yes, sir."


	3. Just Be Yourself

Hotch watched as a new vigor swept through the team, except for Reid. He noticed the young man's shoulder blades tense before setting down the marker on the lip of the board. He took advantage of the chaos by exiting the room.

"Pretty boy! Where you goin'?"

Spencer smiled back

"I'm still tired. I'm just getting another cup of coffee."

Morgan smiled back at his friend "Do you plan on sleeping at all this week?"

"Haha, very funny." Spencer spoke as he walked away.

Hotch watched the interaction before discreetly picking up Reid's latte, it was full.

The stoic leader followed behind Reid as he ducked out the back of the building, closely listening for any clues to the young man's odd behavior.

"Julius-we may have to cancel our plans. A case has come up and I'm not sure how it will affect things...not just yet, give it a few more days...I'll keep in touch...yes, everything is here. Bye." Reid could barely hear Reids whispered voice, let alone who was on the other side.

Hotch heard silence before quietly opening the door. He saw the beautiful young man twirling the phone in his hand while he leaned his head against the wall of the building, his normally bright amber eyes closed, and his face looked...resigned.

"Reid, is everything okay?"

Reid jumped "I didn't hear you Hotch, sorry. It's just been a long morning and I needed some fresh air."

Hotch came to stand next to him "Is that all that is bothering you?"

Reid looked curiously at the stern man "What do you mean?"

Hotch looked into the young genius' eyes "You flinched at the crime scene and in the room. You have been on edge since yesterday. I just...I want to make sure you're alright." Hotch watched as Reid's eyes became momentarily misty.

"Thanks, Hotch. I don't know how to explain it...As a prosecutor did you ever have a case that tore at you? Like everything was about to come crashing down?"

"Of course. There were a few cases I can think of that made me feel like that." Hotch put his hand on the young man's shoulder, moving him to a nearby bench.

"What did you do?"

"Well, a lot of the times I would call Haley. She would ground me, remind me that no matter what, she would be there for me."

"What if i don't have someone like that to talk to?"

Hotch looked at Reid, intensely staring into his eyes. "You have the team. You have all of us." Hotch looked at his hands folded in his lap "I won't lie; there will be times when everything does fall apart, you can't always prevent it. There will be times when you put yourself back together and it seems like the pieces don't fit together correctly. You'll start to wonder if they ever will, but they will if you let people help. If you talk to people." Hotch stared back into the young man's captivating eyes, nearly getting lost. "Spencer, you will always have me, no matter what. I really care about you and I hope you know that you can rely on me as a friend and a confidant."

Spencer realized that he was leaning towards the older man, hypnotized and drawn to his lips. He didn't want to move away and draw attention, so instead he leaned his head against Hotch's shoulder.

"Thank you. I really needed to hear all that."

They sat in silence for several minutes before Hotch finally asked "Would you like to tell me what this is about? You don't have to of course, but….I'm here if you need me."

Reid looked at Hotch "Well," he got up and started to pace back and forth "the cases we work can be very draining and we all have a part of ourselves we keep away from our jobs, we keep for ourselves. There's always a facet that needs to be expressed, for Derek it's working with his hands, Garcia has theater and...I started from a very young age and it just grew into _this_...I've always been very careful about keeping my work and my hobbies separate, not just for my sake, but for my mom as well. You _have_ to believe that I never thought that something like this would happen…"

Hotch grabbed the man's waving hands in an attempt to calm him down

"Spencer, you're mumbling and not making any sense."

Their eyes locked, unblinking

"Hotch...I'm Kasper." The older man blinked repeatedly a few times trying to release the fog from his head

"What? How?!"

"I've played since I was a kid. It's my version of fixing up houses. I use my vacation time to travel and do concerts. I've tried to keep it private- something just for me. I know it seems selfish-"

Hotch held Spencer's hand "It doesn't. I understand. I do have to ask...were you and Isaac Manchini ever romantically-"

"No." Reid shook his head "Just friends. We met through a mutual friend and toured together for a time. He was kind and wonderful but- I already belonged to someone else, my heart did at least. We remained close friends and talked often. He told me he was coming to Atlanta, but I never thought…"

Hotch gripped Spencer's shoulder and pulled him close, whispering "Spencer, I'm so sorry." Reid leaned into the touch. "You don't _have_ to tell the team. We can take you off the case and-"

Reid looked at the man, straightening his sweater vest "No. I won't abandon the team." Reids brow creased in thought before smiling "But if I go back because my mother is ill, Kasper can show up and you can place him undercover."

"Absolutely not."

"Hotch, I want to help. I want the unsub to face justice for what they have done. The unsub is looking for me, and I have the training, the experience, and the expertise that you will never get from a civilian going undercover. I'm the best shot you have." Reid could see the exact moment he had persuaded his boss.

The man sighed "Okay. But, you need to leave for your mothers immediately before Kasper arranges to meet with us tomorrow evening. The rest of the team can't find out, they need to act as they would for any other civilian that would cooperate with us; they can't be ruled by emotion, which will happen if they know it's you."

Reid returned to the room after splashing water on his face, walking right into the middle of a conversation with a familiar voice.

"Sir, the reason we are trying to locate your client is because he could be in grave danger-"

"And like I said before-I cannot legally give you the name of my client."

Reid stood next to Morgan who whispered to him "We're getting nowhere with this guy."

"Look, I'll call Kasper and fill him in on the situation. I can't promise anything, but if he agrees then I will call you back."

Prentiss looked at Reid after hanging up "Hey, are you okay?"

Reid gave a lopsided smile "The doctor's called, my mom is sick, I have to head back tonight." Prentiss gave him a hug as JJ rubbed his back "I'm so sorry, Spence. Let us know if there is anything we can do."

"Thanks guys. I'm only a phone call away. Call me and keep me updated?"

Rossi answered "We will, kid, you just focus on your mom."

Reid collected everything in his bag before heading out of the room.

"I'm going to drive Reid to the airport. Once I'm back, we can figure out our plan."

They hopped in the SUV and headed to the Hotel 'Kasper' was due to check into in just under a week. After having checked in early and retrieving his luggage that he mailed, thankfully it arrived earlier in the day, they went up to Reid's room.

They were putting away Reid's luggage and getting out 'Kasper's'. Reid spoke up "Hey, Hotch?", and as Reid turned away from his luggage and the older man turned to meet him, they were nearly nose to nose. Reid nearly licked his lips, but stopped himself just in time.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright sharing a hotel room?"

"We've shared it before on other cases." Reid worried his bottom lip

"Yeah, but you won't really be spending it with me...you'll be sharing a room with Kasper.."

"I'll be sharing a room with a music star. This may be the highlight of my career." Both men laughed

"Are _you_ going to be okay with it?" Hotch asked

"I don't know. Even when I have to be Kasper for extended periods of time, I always get time to myself to decompress…"

The older man put his hand gently on Spencer's upper arm "Which you can still do Spencer. You will have to keep the wig and makeup on, and the colored contacts in, but you can still be _you_. You don't have to be "on" when its just the two of us. If something unexpected happens, we will roll with it, just like we always do." Spencer put his hand on top of the one Hotch offered to him.

"Thanks, Hotch." The older man watched the way Reid bit his lower lip, he could see where the pink tongue had wet it just moments before, he felt his pulse speed up.

"Of course." Hotch replied before turning away making himself busy.


	4. The Arrangement

Hotch walked into the conference room an hour later to find the group discussing the case while having dinner.

"Welcome back- we got you your usual General Tso's with egg roll." Rossi slid his friend's food over.

"Thanks. What have we found?"

Prentiss propped up an ipad on the table "Take a look at this." Hitting play showed low quality footage of Kasper as he brought the violin to rest on his shoulder before lifting the bow to begin playing. The music began to play softly, liltingly, for several minutes before the speed and haunting melody picked up. The violinists hands sped across the instrument as Kasper began to move with the music, bending and twisting with the tune, feet moving in rhythm, hair sweeping across his face. The group watched mesmerized as the man responded to the music before slowing down and finally stopping with the song.

Prentiss took the tablet before turning it back towards Hotch

"That was 'The Devil's Trill'. Then there's this…"

Hotch watched as Kasper was in yet another video which was filmed from a different angle and set on a very large stage. The young man stood there in the middle of the stage wearing a longer coal black frock coat, which highlighted the crimson damask vest he wore underneath, laying in contrast to the crisp white shirt. The tight pants tucked into knee high boots left little to the imagination as he stood with his feet shoulder width apart. His stillness brought silence to the audience before he he gently readied his violin to play. He began slowly, playing alone a tune that seemed to caress the listener, almost gently across the lips, teasingly. Slowly the orchestra began to come in, pulled forward by the lone violin player on stage. The film is grainy, but much clearer than the last footage, they can see that Kaspers mouth is not moving. A deep tenor echoes out from the orchestra.

 ** _Past the point of no return_**

 ** _No backward glances_**

 ** _The games we've played till now are at an end_**

 ** _Past all thought of if or when_**

 ** _No use resisting_**

 ** _Abandon thought and let the dream descend_**

 ** _What raging fire shall flood the soul?_**

 ** _What rich desire unlocks its door?_**

 ** _What sweet seduction lies before us_**

 ** _Past the point of no return_**

 ** _The final threshold?_**

 ** _What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn_**

 ** _Beyond the point of no return?_**

Hotch has a lightning bolt of a recollection, _Phantom of the Opera._

Slowly, a man approaches from the side of the stage, sensually dancing his way towards Kasper as the song continues, this time another man with a higher range filling in from the orchestra. The dancer comes towards Kasper almost reluctantly

 ** _You have brought me_**

 ** _To that moment where words run dry_**

 ** _To that moment where speech disappears into silence_**

 ** _Silence_**

The dancer drags a hand over the back of Kaspers shoulders slowly, relishing in the moment before spinning to stand behind the violinist. The dancer, a whole head taller than the other man, supports Kasper as he leans back into his chest.

 ** _I have come here_**

 ** _Hardly knowing the reason why_**

 ** _In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent_**

The dancer crouched down, placing his hands on Kaspers knees, before slowly dragging them up the front of his thighs, pressing their bodies together as the hands gripped the slender hips tightly, both men's heads thrown back in mock intimacy while Kasper continued playing.

 ** _And now I am here with you, no second thoughts_**

 ** _I've decided, decided_**

 ** _Past the point of no return_**

A curtain quickly parted to reveal dancers behind the two men, the dancers were moving and twirling in a waltz that would have not been out of place 200 years ago. They faded into the background, their white outfits and puritanical movements only served to highlight the erotic, dark dance in front of them. Hotch could only stare, mind still, as he took everything in

 ** _No going back now_**

 ** _Our passion play has now at last begun_**

Kasper and the dancer moved away from each other while he continued to massage the violin to play it's beautiful notes. They faced each other then moved into a circle mimicking a dance-

 ** _Past all thought of right or wrong_**

 ** _One final question_**

 ** _How long should we two wait before we're one?_**

The dancer fell to the floor before crawling to Kasper, placing his hands on his hips and twirling his head in a dramatic circle. Hotch could only stare, nearly dropping his jaw. He had never seen Reid so...sensual. Of course, this wasn't Reid, it was Kasper. Either way, he could feel something within him stirring.

 ** _When will the blood begin to race_**

 ** _The sleeping bud bursts into bloom?_**

 ** _When will the flames at last consume us?_**

The dancer hooked one one leg over his partners slender waist, his hands holding on to both shoulders as he flung his head back in an imitation of sex

 ** _Past the point of no return_**

 ** _The final threshold_**

 ** _The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_**

 ** _We've passed the point of no return_**

The dancer slowly leaned back toward the audience as Kasper held him, imitating the dip in a sensual dance. Both bodies stood back up slowly returning to the dance as the song changed into another from the play. It was softer, sweeter, but no less sensual. The dancer reached a hand and cupped Kasper's cheek, walking forward as Kasper backed up while still being touched, putting feeling to the words being sung from the orchestra

 ** _No more talk of darkness_**

 ** _Forget these wide-eyed fears_**

 ** _I'm here nothing, can harm you_**

 ** _My words will warm and calm you_**

Kasper spun before the dancer put both hands low on the others waist, dancing with the man whose fingers would not stop wringing the beautiful notes from his instrument, backing him up, now leading the dance

 ** _Let me be your freedom_**

 ** _Let daylight dry your tears_**

 ** _I'm here with you, beside you,_**

 ** _To guard you and to guide you_**

Kasper continued playing, his hips held while both men leaned backwards, before the dancer reached a hand around Kaspers neck, pulling him close so that their foreheads pressed together

 ** _Let me be your shelter_**

 ** _Let me be your light_**

 ** _You're safe no, one will find you_**

 ** _Your fears are far behind you_**

Kasper pulled away and took several step forward, facing the audience, his back toward the dancer

 ** _All I want is freedom_**

 ** _A world with no more night_**

 ** _And you, always beside me_**

 ** _To hold me and to hide me_**

The dancer quickly caught up to him, snaking an arm around the slender waist, pulling him closer moving their hips together in a guided slow dance

 ** _Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_**

 ** _Let me lead you from your solitude_**

 ** _Say you need me with you here, beside you_**

 ** _Anywhere you go let, me go too_**

 ** _That's all I ask of you_**

The dancer's arm around the slim waist pulled the violinist closer, his other hand broadly caressed across the musicians chest before wrapping around the shoulder not supporting a violin. The violinist was held against the dancer's body like a lover.

 ** _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_**

 ** _Say the word and I will follow you_**

 ** _Share each day with me each night, each morning,_**

 ** _Say you love me_**

 ** _You know I do_**

 ** _Love me, that's all I ask of you_**

Both men stared into the eyes of the other as the song faded into ending. There was a tense pause before applause came in and the video was cut off.

Hotch stared at the tablet in shock, he couldn't believe that this was the same man he had worked with for so many _years_! He had thoughts that bordered on inappropriate before, but nothing like... _this_. That was one of the most sensual things he had ever witnessed, and he couldn't help but want to see it again. He knew he had possessed feelings for the young genius for sometime but this video was shocking...and throwing everything into a different perspective. The feelings that had lingered for so long; the familiarity, the fondness, the adoration and appreciation for the man, were forced into the light all at once. Hotch had to clear his throat from the breath that seemed to have gotten stuck upon that revelation.

"That was (cough)...um?"

Rossi supplied "sensual?"

Prentiss laughed "That was downright erotic."

Rossi straightened up "Which brought us to the thought...what if this is about Kasper _as much_ as his music? Maybe the unsub believes that Kasper is somehow playing to them personally? Maybe what were dealing with is obsession over a particular song coupled with an onset of erotomania towards the person who plays the song of the obsession. With the erotic nature of the song the unsub may present with delusions of reference, believing the song is about them."

Prentiss continued "Especially given that Kasper often dedicates songs at his concert to 'a love unknown'. Given the victims, their build, and their sexual orientation, we're most likely dealing with a white male, between 25-35, who is a closeted homosexual."

Rossi continued "Males with erotomania are significantly more likely to be violent and aggressive which fits our pattern of escalation and torture."

Hotch looked at the two agents "Great job. We need to give the profile to the PD. Were short on time and-" Hotch answered his phone before putting it on the table "You're on speaker Garcia."

"Sir, Kaspers manager is on the other line. He says that Kasper will cooperate fully with a few conditions."

Rossi looked toward Prentiss and Hotch, "Conditions?! He does realize his life is in danger, right?"

"I've explained what Hotch asked me to, but Juliuis says that he would rather speak to the team directly."

Hotch looked annoyed "Alright. Get Morgan and JJ, you four will go give the profile. After, JJ can release a statement to the press stating that the investigation is ongoing and to bring any questions to her directly. We can't risk anything getting out, especially with a mentally fragile unsub." Hotch sighed "Patch him through Garcia, and stay on the line so that you can make any accomodations possible in real time." Hotch waved to everyone as they exited the room.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner. Thank you for speaking to us."

"Kasper has asked me to take this call on his behalf. The lady I spoke to before filled me in on the details, which I relayed to Kasper. He has agreed to help in any way possible, however he has asked a few things in return."

"Considering the ongoing investigation and the fact that Kasper is a civilian with no jurisdiction, we will do what we can with reasonable consideration, but we can not make any promises."

"He understands, but feels that the requests are reasonable and necessary."

"Alright. What are the _requests_?" Hotch spat the word with obvious distaste.

"Kasper demands that his real name, identity, and any information pertaining to such be kept under a verbal confidentiality agreement. The information may be available to the...Unit Chief and the information shared only in a life or death situation, amongst the team only. The information must be kept away from the general public and media."

Hotch could tell that while the man was fluent in law and making contracts for media, he was struggling with the terminology that Garcia had given him.

"We cannot make guarantees given the seriousness of the situation, however I will do my best to share the information with my team only, and only in situations I feel the information is pertinent."

"That is acceptable. Kasper has also requested that, because of the severity of the safety concerns to him personally, he be allowed to be in constant watch of the highest ranking agent at all times when he is in public. He obviously understands that while this is not possible 100% of the time given your job, he asks that it be whenever physically or legally possible. Along those lines he also requests that the highest ranking agent room with him for additional security, he has agreed to police security outside his hotel room when you are unable to be there in person."

Hotch could hear Garcia gulp on the other line, obviously waiting for her boss to lay into the gentleman on the other line for unreasonable requests.

"As the Unit Chief and the one who will be rooming with Kasper I can accept those stipulations given the understanding that there may be times he may have to accompany me unexpectedly for the sake of the investigation. In exchange Kasper must be willing to help the investigation in _any_ way possible, including undercover operations. This will be considered a volunteer opportunity for which the FBI will not be held liable or responsible for any physical, mental, emotional, or occupational harm that may occur."

Hotch waited as there was a long pause on the line

"Agreed. Kasper is willing to be responsible for all expenses involved in moving you to the hotel he is staying at."

"I agree as long as the rest of the team has availability to rooms nearby in the same hotel. Because of security concerns with the investigation the team cannot be split up. If there are no rooms available, Kasper will have to move to the hotel we are already staying at."

"Agreed. Kasper is arriving earlier than planned to assist you and his flight should be landing around 6:30 if you would be able to meet him at the airport?"

"I should be able to do that. Please send the flight details to Garcia, she can send them to me."

"Thank you agent."

Garcia and Hotch heard the sound of the manager hanging up before garcia spoke up "Sir...what just happened?"

Hotch sighed "We have an undercover rock star...but I have to babysit him."

"Oh...are we allowed to do that?"

Hotch sighed "We're not really supposed to, so if you could just keep this between the team for now, I'd appreciate it."

"Aye Aye, captain!"

Hotch walked in the briefing room towards the end of the profile. He pulled the team aside and updated them on what would be happening.

Morgan, naturally, spoke up first. "How did we get stuck babysitting this guy?"

Rossi corrected "It sounds like Hotch is the one babysitting him…"

"It's a small price to pay for cooperative assistance in the case. If we can't solve the case prior to the concert, Kasper is willing to act as bait, fully knowing all of the dangers involved. Frankly, this is a best case scenario situation."

Prentiss spoke up "This guy sounds like a real pain in the ass."

Morgan sighed "When do we need to pick him up?"

Hotch looked questioningly at Morgan " _I_ have to pick him up in a few hours."

Rossi laughed "If you think _I'm_ missing this, you are sorely mistaken."

Morgan, Prentiss and JJ smiled in agreement. Hotch noticed and sighed "I guess we can take 2 SUVs…"


	5. Lucky Me!

The black unmarked SUVs pulled up to the airport pick up circle,

Rossi, sitting with Prentiss, Morgan, and JJ in the second SUV spoke over the headsets that they were all wearing "How do we know what he looks like?"

"His manager said that quote 'you can't miss him'." Hotch replied. They all got out of the SUVs and began looking for...well, they weren't sure, exactly. Suddenly, a tall man in leather pants, high heeled boots, and a long riding coat waved an arm before hurrying over, dragging several suitcases. The group noticed the severe face-contouring over pale skin, sunglasses, and dark purple lipstick.

JJ broke the silence "Well, he was right, you can't miss him."

Hotch spoke up first "Kasper?"

"Yes?" He replied

Hotch pulled out his badge "I'm Aaron Hotchner."

"Yes, nice to meet you all!" the man spoke enthusiastically, with a very slight Italian accent. The group moved towards the vehicles to not attract attention to the conversation. The man looked everyone over, expression hard to read under the large sunglasses. "Who am I rooming with?" The group's eyes collectively turned towards Hotch before he introduced himself. "I am the Unit Chief; let me introduce the rest of the team, agents Rossi, Prentiss, Jareau, and Morgan." Kasper looked to Hotch after shaking everyone's hands.

"But I'll be rooming with you?"

"Yes." Hotch responded. The group watched as Kasper lowered his sunglasses slightly, making a show of looking the man over before pushing them back up on his nose and smirking.

"Lucky me!" The group's jaw dropped as Hotch, unsuccessfully, tried to hide his flushed face.

"We are ready to go when you are, Sir-"

Kasper moved to press his palm on the older agents chest "Oh, please. Call me Kasper, honey." Kasper picked up the bags as Rossi and Hotch moved towards the car. JJ and Prentiss watched as Kasper walked up to Morgan and studied him briefly before stating "You will do."

"I'm sorry?" Kasper lifted his lightest suitcase and handed it to Morgan

"My luggage, dear. It's much too heavy for me." Kasper then gestured to his other, heavier suitcase.

"And I'm getting this because…?" Morgan raised an eyebrow and looked to the two women standing nearby.

" _Because_ , it would be rude to just assume that the ladies would get my baggage." The two women smiled to each other. "Besides, it's not just _women_ that appreciate chivalry, dear." Kasper began walking away to the first SUV as Prentiss and JJ laughed climbing into the SUV while Morgan loaded the bags in the trunk.

Morgan spoke as he got into the car "I do not like that guy."

JJ spoke up "Oh, I don't know. I think I could get used to him." Rossi looked at the rest of the laughing group before pulling out behind the other SUV.

The two SUVs pulled up to the hotel and got to their rooms, all located in a grouping. Once the other agents were all unpacked they went to see Kasper's grand suite. They all looked astonished at the luxury in the, what appeared to be, a small apartment. JJ asked if she could help in any way

"How sweet of you! Yes, there are two crates on the bed, if you would be so kind as to grab my keys on the dresser and unlock them. My violins are inside."

JJ walked over and unlocked the cases to see another case inside the shipping case. Kasper had finished what he was doing and come over to help. JJ looked into Kaspers face as it was the first time they had seen his face close up. His skin was very pale, his eyebrows and hair a jet black. He has striking bright blue eyes that the videos did not do justice to.

"This…" Kasper said removing a bright red electric violin "is Sebastian! He is my newest violin."

"The other one is Lucy, she was one of my first violins."

Rossi and Hotch walked in "Kasper, the group is planning on getting some dinner. Would you like to join us?"

Kasper looked up "I would love to!" he exclaimed before following the older Italian man out. Kasper paused in the doorway and looked back at Hotch "You are coming, right?"

"I was actually planning on staying behind to catch up on the paperwork…"

The group gathered out the door to watch the interaction with glee

"Nonsense!" Kasper went over and straightened out the man's tie before laying a hand on his chest "You are my bodyguard, yes?"

"Of course, my apologies. I can finish it when I get back." Kasper went over and picked up several folders

"No, no, you must be well rested! Is this the paperwork? Wonderful." Kasper carried it over and handed it to Morgan. "Here you go dear, you look capable enough. You may complete it when we return." Kasper then grabbed Hotch's hand before dragging him from the room. "For now, we must go eat. I am so hungry! I know this wonderful French restaurant, the owner is a friend of mine. Come, I can make reservations on the way."

Morgan ground his teeth and Rossi patted him on the shoulder "Take it easy. The case will be over soon enough." Prentiss walked past laughing, JJ stopped and pushed him along. "Come on, we can help you when we get back."

"What does this guy have against me?"

The group walked into the restaurant with wide eyes before being seated at a large round table in a private corner.

JJ quietly whispered to Rossi "I don't think the bureau is going to be happy about this expense…"

Kasper cut in "Expense? No, no, no, I will pay tonight beautiful."

Prentiss and JJ looked at each other "Oh, that's kind, but we can't-"

Kasper waved a hand dismissively "Please, I insist. It is the least I can do for everyone after all you are doing for me!" Kasper directed his eyes to the tense Unit Chief "Especially you." Hotch tried his best to hide the rising blush, but given the looks by the rest of the table, he didn't manage as well as he hoped.

"Good evening. Our dish of the day is Gratin dauphinois. We have a strawberry blackberry souffle with chantilly cream for dessert. Our wine of the day is Chateau Mouton Rothschild."

"Good evening darling, we will have 2 bottles of the Chateau Mouton Rothschild 2011 and 2 bottles of the Louis Latour Chassagne‑Montrachet Blanc 2010 to begin with." The waitress quickly nodded her head and went to fetch the wines.

The group continued chatting as the wine was served. Kasper quietly observed the group before placing a glass of the red wine in front of Hotchner. "Here, you will love it!" The younger man placed his chin gently on the backs of his fingers, leaning toward Hotch, eagerly anticipating the man's reaction. Hotch reluctantly took a small sip of the wine and stared back at the glass in surprise. Kasper gave a knowing smile before offering in a quieter, deeper voice "Don't act so surprised, I'm _very_ good at knowing what men want." Hotch tensed at the comment, knowing that despite the whisper, the rest of the team heard the comment clearly. Kasper picked up the bottle and poured another glass "Who else would like to try the red?"

Hotch had to clear his throat before setting the glass back down. He watched the young genius pouring wine for Prentiss, Morgan, and JJ. Rossi looked over to his friend and raised his glass knowingly, while the rest of the table was distracted. Hotch gared back, in spite of the growing arousal he was feeling for Kas- for Reid.

Kasper's advances did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group who gave their boss apologetic smiles and smirks the rest of dinner. The case pertaining to Kasper was discussed quietly and the group was surprised how accommodating he was.

"Really?! You don't mind wearing a bulletproof vest or a wire?" Spoke Morgan at one point, disbelief obvious to everyone at the table.

The smile Kasper gave was all teeth as he propped an arm on the table and leaned toward Morgan, his chin on the back of his hand "Why the surprise Agent Morgan? I _enjoy_ getting dirty from time to time. Besides it certainly won't be the strangest thing a man has requested I do…" Kasper took a sip of wine as Hotch choked on his.

"Flag down the waitress, I _have_ to try the souffle!"

The group gathered outside of Kasper's hotel room

"Thank you again for dinner." Rossi spoke

"Think nothing of it. Thank _you all_ for the wonderful company. I'm usually quite lonely on these sorts of trips." JJ spoke up

"Don't you have a partner or family you can bring?" The team watched as sadness filled Kasper's eyes, despite the smile on his face.

"No, dear. I was never good with children and...love has...eluded me the past few years." Kasper had a large smile despite the pain that all of the profilers could clearly see burning in his eyes.

Prentiss stared at the floor in thought, a spark of realization coming to her "' _an unknown love'_ isn't someone that you don't know; it's someone who doesn't know how _you_ feel about _them_." Emily looked up from the floor, eyes wide, horrified, having realized that she spoke aloud. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"You're right. Much more perceptive than I anticipated, but you are correct." Kasper's eyes began to water. "I think, perhaps, some people are just meant to be alone. Good night, agents." Kasper turned around and walked into the room before everyone could see the tears fall. He headed directly to the bathroom, hung up his outfit, placed his wig on the stand, and hopped into the shower. He washed the makeup off, grateful that at least Hotch wouldn't be able to see the tear stains with a clean face. He turned the water a bit hotter than necessary and let it wash over him. He hoped that Hotch wouldn't bring this up when he came out of the bathroom.

Hotch was seated on the end of the bed, waiting for Reid. Once out of the bathroom he engulfed him in a large hug.

"How come you never talked to anyone about this?" Reid stiffened

"I didn't think it was important." Hotch pulled back and looked at the young genius angrily

"Of course it's important! You were there for me during my divorce, and for Will and JJ when they got together. We will be there for you too- whether you like it or not." Hotch smiled at the man in front of him.

"Thanks, Hotch." Reid got into his bed, laying there while the sounds of the other man getting ready for bed washed over him. Finally the lights turned out, and there was a long silence before Hotch spoke again.

"Reid? For what it's worth. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a partner."

Reid could only smile in sadness in the dark room, he let the tears fall silently, crying himself to sleep.

"Good night, Spencer."


	6. Its Not What It Looks Like

Hotch shook the young genius awake by the shoulder the next morning

"Reid. We have to go to the station. Do you want to go or stay here?"

Reid sat up

"I can go with, I just have to get ready. It will take me about 45 minutes to put on my makeup and get ready."

Hotch stepped back as Reid stood up

"The rest of the team should be here in about 30 minutes."

Reid looked up at the man alarmed, "What?! Shit- I have to-" Reid tripped over the strap on his duffel bag sticking out from under the bed, grabbing on to the first thing he could.

Hotch watched everything happen in slow motion as the young man grabbed onto his shoulders, Hotch wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, trying to steady him before they both went crashing to the floor.

"Oof!"

"Hotch- I'm SO sorry! I-" Reid looked up and paused, body tensing

Hotch looked closer at the young man's face, looking for signs of pain. His eyes glanced over the genius' lips, that soft, pink cupid's bow, so close...Hotch felt his hands move higher on the thin waist on top of him as the hands on his shoulders tightened…

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Hotch looked into the amber depths...were they getting closer?

The man on top of him whispered "I'm fine…I…" Hotch felt them get closer before Reid tensed again

"I...have to go get ready…"

Hotch nodded in affirmation as Reid quickly got up, grabbed his duffel bag and shut himself in the bathroom.

Hotch laid his head back down on the carpet below him. G _od, what was wrong with him? Did he just almost kiss Reid?! No, no. This can't happen, he's my subordinate and it would be an abuse of power. Besides, Reid would never feel the same way...look at me. I'm much too old for him. And he's obviously already in love with someone else…_

Hotch quickly dressed, having showered the night before. He was putting his shoulder holster on as the young man came out of the bathroom wearing his pale makeup with heavy eyeliner, dramatic fake eyelashes, a pale purple wig, and tight, high waisted leather pants that left little to the imagination. Hotch wasn't quite sure how Reid managed to walk in knee high black high heeled boots. Hotch looked at the young man's chest as he crossed the room, going through his suitcase. Reid pulled out an extremely tight black button up shirt, surprisingly modern, contrasting with the black brocade swallowtail coat he put on over it. He placed a wide black lace choker around his neck tying it in the back, the lace had a velvet violet ribbon around the center of it, contrasting with the striking blue contacts Reid was wearing. He then donned a silver raven ear cuff. If Hotch hadn't seen it for himself, he would never have believed this to be the young genius he had worked with for so long. He was...beautiful.

"I'm almost ready" the man shouted running around the room

"Kasper- it's fine. We have plenty of time." Hotch laughed behind him.

"I still have to put my lipstick on!"

"Which is a sentence I never thought I would hear you say." Hotch laughed at the craziness of his job...and life in general sometimes. Reid came out of the bathroom smoothing out the front of his coat before facing Hotch

"I'm ready. I think that is the fastest I've ever had to get ready. Did I miss anything?"

Hotch looked him over and noticed that he had a smudge of his black lipstick near the bottom of his lip.

"Your lipstick is-"

Reid ran his finger around his lip trying to clean it up

"Did I get it?"

Hotch pointed to his own lips "It's right here."

Reid got most of it off, but Hotch could still see just a barely there smudge.

"Here, let me…" Hotch steadied Reid's face with one hand while the thumb on the other hand caressed the lip line of his bottom lip slowly in an effort to remove the stray color. Hotch held the man's chin and tilted his head up "Perfect…" He watched as Reid bit his bottom lip, azure eyes flashing up toward Hotch's own, momentarily stunned before a knock at the door distracted them both.

"You ready?" Hotch asked

Reid sighed heavily "I hope so. Yeah, lets go."

Hotch opened the door as the rest of the agents piled in, noticing the exact moment that Reid slipped his mask on.

"Good morning dearies! I hope everyone slept well."

Prentiss greeted back. "I did. How about you Kasper?"

"Like the dead." He replied before laughing. He grabbed a violin and a black portfolio before looking back to the group, "Ready when you are."

Hotch worried momentarily; he knew that Reid had been up at 2:30 in the morning writing something. How could Reid lie so easily to the rest of his team? Did he lie like this often, or did it simply come naturally as a part of Kasper? No, with how truthful he was last night with everyone, he probably lied in order to avoid worry or attention. After all this was still the same man he had known for years, right? Hotch wondered just where Reid ended and Kasper began...

The team worked for hours while Kasper sat in the corner, minding his own business unless needed. He took up a small desk that was shoved in the corner, barely making noise except for the distinct shuffle of papers and writing, and the occasional tapping of his heels to keep rhythm. JJ had tried to get his attention at one point, not knowing that he was wearing headphones, startling him; there were apologies but the laughter that followed helped to break the tension of the room.

It was only hours later when a bottle of water was placed in front of his face that he finally looked up with a smile. Hotch smiled back at him as Rossi spoke up "You've been working intently for a few hours. I can't say that I've ever seen a musician at work before."

Kasper looked at the mess around him, music sheets several deep, taking up the table and spilling onto the floor "I'm so sorry! Sometimes I get carried away and get stuck in my own little world. I'm not in your way am I?"

Rossi helped him to pick up the papers from the floor "Not at all. We just wanted to come see what you would like for lunch. We were thinking of ordering in, if that's alright?" Kasper looked at each page that Rossi handed him putting them in order with the rest of the pages on the table.

"That would be wonderful. I didn't realize it was lunch time already."

"Can I ask what you're working on?"

"Of course! I'm writing a symphony for my next album. Isaac and I began it together...I think he would want me to finish it. It is written for 2 violins, but...I think it's only going to end with one.."

Rossi nodded solemnly. Hotch put his hand on Kasper's shoulder, Kasper immediately placed his hand on top, for just a moment, before quickly removing it. "I want this killer to face justice for what they have done." Rossi was shocked at the burning determination in the violinists eyes. "I'll do whatever you need me to do."

"We're doing everything we can. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, but enough sadness for now." Kasper waved his hand dismissively.

"Why don't I give you a few minutes. We'll meet you in the courtyard." Rossi closed the door behind him as he walked out of the room, winking to Hotch, who returned it with a sharp glare.

Kasper turned to look at Hotch

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring down the mood."

"S-Kasper, you're going through a loss. It's perfectly acceptable, and healthy, to grieve." Reid whispered next to Hotch's ear

"But I'm not just Kasper. I need to stay focused on the case. There will be time to grieve after."

Hotch leaned down and whispered back "Reid, however you need to express it, I'm here for you. I hope you know that."

Reid looked into Hotch's eyes "I do. Thank you."

"Another thing...Kasper. Are you always this...outgoing?"

Kasper smirked up at the older man "Not usually to this extent. But they're profilers. What better disguise than a completely different personality?"

"Well, I highly doubt they would ever guess who you really are." The men smirked at each other, not realizing that they were still so close.

They both looked towards the sound of the door opening as Morgan popped his head in

"We were going to go ahead and order…" Kasper took a step back and exclaimed "Wonderful!" before going out to meet the rest of the group.

Morgan raised an eyebrow to Hotch, the older man vehemently stating "It's not what it looked like."

Morgan raised his hands in surrender as his boss walked past him.


	7. Heating Up

The days passed by in relative silence, which is not always a good thing when trying to track down a killer. Two days before the concert the group was around the table talking when Kasper suddenly stood up from his usual corner desk and quietly walked over to Hotch. The room went silent as Kasper put his hand on the man's shoulder, leaned forward, and placed his phone on the table. Reid was never happier to have separate phones for "kasper" as the team would surely recognize his.

Hotch looked down at the screen and saw a tweet posted by 'Kasper' dated only a few hours ago.

 **I hear your songs calling for me, my darling. Will you play my favorite song at the concert?**

Hotch looked up to Kasper asking what it was about

"I haven't posted anything on my social media since I landed at the airport."

Hotch looked down at the phone "I need a list of people who would have access to the account."

Kasper looked at Hotch "I'm the only one who knows the password."

"Not even your manager has it?" Kasper shook his head

"No. I change it every 2 weeks as a safety precaution in order to protect my identity."

"Has the phone been out of your possession since you have landed?"

"No."

Hotch could feel his jaw tighten "Morgan, get Garcia on the phone."

"Alright, sir. Good news and bad news. Good news is that I have traced the hack to a location."

"The bad news, Baby Girl?"

"The bad news… is that the origin of the login was in Russia, before it pinged off about a thousand cell towers all over the US. There's no telling where this guy is located." I have trackers in place on Kasper's account in case it happens again, but we won't know if they will be quick enough."

"Thanks, Garcia."

Hotch faced the group with arms crossed "We're running out of time and we have fewer leads than I would like. We don't know his plan."

"We _do_ know his plan though, don't we?" Kasper asked "It's all right here. He said that he wants me to play his favorite song, Agent Morgan said that was the _Devil's Trill_. I play that as my last song at every concert. He won't do anything until I play that song, right? That's what Agent Rossi profiled. I'll likely be in the most danger towards the end of the concert or _after_ the concert is over. The only problem is ensuring that he doesn't harm the people at the concert…"

The group stared at Kasper "What?"

Prentiss spoke up "He's right. And if we cancel the concert we may lose this guy. That's not a risk we can take."

Rossi smirked to Kasper "Looks like you're wearing a bulletproof vest and a mic on opening night."

Kasper stood up straighter "Alright. What do I need to do?"

The group spent the rest of the night making a plan.

The following day Kasper, the Agents, and the local PD picked out the best spots in the venue and ran through the plans for any possible occurrence. It was well into the night when the group headed back to the hotel. They were all exhausted and alert simultaneously.

Hotch walked into the hotel room with Kasper, who immediately tossed his things on the bed. Hotch headed to the bathroom as Reid removed his coat and jewelry. Reid stood in the room for just a few minutes before looking at the clock on the wall. He knocked on the bathroom door, hearing a voice reply he stated "I'm going to go to the lobby. I'll be back in a few minutes." Hotch poked his head out

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. It's just been a long few days, I'd like a few minutes to myself. Do you mind?"

Hotch shook his head

"I understand. Just take your phone with you. I'll be down in a few minutes, just to make sure you don't run into any trouble."

Reid smiled "Thanks Hotch."

Reid grabbed his portfolio and cell phone before heading down.

Kasper headed down to the bar, noticing that he was turning a couple heads with his makeup and outfit, and probably the purple wig as well.

"Do you have Macallan?"

The bartender began putting a coaster down for the guest in front of him "We do. One finger or two?"

Reid smiled "Three with 2 rocks please."

Reid looked around for anyone suspicious, and deemed the coast clear. There were very few people here at this late hour.

"Here you are."

"Thank you."

Reid grabbed his belongings and headed to the balcony. There was enough light to see by and that was all he needed.

He made himself at home and, after penning a letter to his mother, began working on a new song.

6 minutes later Hotch finally located Kasper on the balcony. He sat nearby, giving the man the solitude he sought. Hotch studied the younger man, had he not asked the bartender if he had seen him, he would have never thought _this_ could be Reid. An ease and sensuality he would have never before though the young genius capable of.

The young man sat forward, face turned from the building, looking down towards the sheet of music he was writing. His head steadied by a hand holding a glass of scotch and a cigarette. The long slender fingers wrapped tightly around the rocks glass, the cigarette hanging loosely between two fingers. Hotch watched as the man raised his head and sipped the last of the amber liquid from his glass before setting it down. He pulled the cigarette to his soft lips and slowly breathed out the smoke before writing what looked to be something other than music. Hotch was mesmerized by the way the young man's cheeks hollowed out, lips puckering, and chest expanding with the sucking motion of the cigarette. The man removed the paper from his lips, a light hinting of lipstick left behind, as the smoke seemed to simply float from his mouth. Hotch had never known Reid to smoke, had certainly never seen him do so. Hotch's mind unwillingly strayed to more perverse thoughts, such as how the young man's cheeks would hollow out wrapped around his own hard member. How beautiful those long violinist fingers would feel wrapping around his velvet flesh, stroking him to completion. He thought about his own arms wrapping around the younger man's skinny waist, his hands ghosting over his pale cheekbones with the barest of touches, fingers opening him wide. His lungs could barely seem to get enough oxygen... _No! He is my subordinate and my colleague. We could both lose our jobs._

Hotch looked down, feeling his phone buzz, he read the text.

 **I can feel your eyes boring into the back of my head. Just come join me**.

Hotch smirked. Of course Reid _would_ notice him staring as Hotch was in the middle of a crisis.

Reid could feel the older man approach him; he didn't even have to look, he had a sixth sense when it came to Hotch. He pushed a chair out for the older man as he flicked the ashes into the ashtray.

"I didn't know you smoked." Redi smiled at the older man and blew the smoke out of the corner of his mouth, away from the older man, before extinguishing it entirely.

"I don't usually. I used to when I was younger, back when I was in high school and was taking care of my mom, before I had to put her in a home. I know it's not healthy, but I allow myself 3 cigarettes a year. With Isaac dying...well, I figured an extra couldn't do any harm."

Hotch gave a sad smile "I suppose not."

Reid waved away the smoke in the air and extinguished his cigarette.

"Let's go over there. The air is cleaner." Reid laughed as both men walked to the edge of the balcony only a few feet away. Kasper leaned his arms on the railing, Hotch joining him closely.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Reid smiled back. "Not about the case, I know the team always has my back. They've proved that several times over. If I recall correctly you even antagonized a serial killer for me."

Hotch laughed richly before closing his eyes briefly "That seem like a lifetime ago now, I had forgotten about that." Hotch looked toward the younger man "That was a really bad day." The men laughed together as Reid replied

"Probably not as bad as his." Reid nudged Hotch's shoulder as they both looked over the balcony to the scenery below.

"Remember the time when Morgan tried to wage a prank war with me?"

"Or the time you told Morgan that all he did was kick down doors?" Both men continued to laugh

"Or the time I called Rossi old. I was not sure I was going to live to see the rest of the day." Both men continued laughing until their sides hurt before quieting down.

Rossi and Prentiss were passing through the lobby, on the way to bring dessert to share with JJ and Morgan when something caught their eye.

"Is that Hotch?!" Rossi looked up

"Hmm..it looks like him."

Prentiss looked down at the cake "Well, now I just feel bad about not inviting them for cake." Prentiss watched the two men laugh together. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Rossi looked at the two men closely "I don't know but it seems pretty serious."

"Do you think we should go see if everything is alright?"

"If you were Kasper, would you be alright? He lost a close friend a few days ago. There is also a deranged killer after him. He also has to give a concert in front of hundreds of people, while wearing a wire and a bulletproof vest…"

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A bit. I don't want anyone to get hurt, but I have faith in the team. I just keep thinking about something Isaac used to say to me." Reid straightened his posture but kept his eyes on the ground, Hotch responded in kind, intent to listen.

"What?"

"He used to tell me that I should take more risks, that Spencer should be more like Kasper in the things that really matter." Hotch looked at the young man in front of him confused

"You work with criminals for a living, what else is there to take risks with?" Hotch smiled trying to lighten the mood with his quip before Reid stepped forward, grabbing his face and pressing their lips together.

Hotch was taken by surprise for only a moment before teasing the younger man's tongue with his own. He could taste the smoke from the cigarettes, the toffee and vanilla from the scotch, but underneath there was something spicy, something so distinctly _Spencer_. Hotch placed one of his hands around Spencer's waist, the other behind his neck pulling him close. They continued kissing for several long moments before a quiet moan filled the air. Hotch froze and removed his hands from around the younger man. Both men were panting, Hotch's voice filling the silence

"Spencer...what is this?" Hotch wasn't sure what to think. Was this his grief for a lost friend? Stress? Hotch didn't do one night stands. He didn't jeparodize friendships or the team. If Reid only wanted Hotch for one night-he didn't know if he could live with that, which really says something about his feelings...

Reid tilted his head, wanting to taste the man he adored for so long. He was pleasantly surprised when a tongue darted out to meet his and quickly got lost in the kiss. He felt the older man freeze before whispering

"Spencer...what is this?" _You're not good enough, not what I want, too young, not handsome enough, not masculine enough._ The doubts swirled in his head. _Was I not obvious enough? Too clingy?_ _THIS_ is exactly why he never took risks unless it was for the job. He knew he was meant to be alone, why risk this?! _I'm an idiot!_

"I'm so sorry...I'll just...um…" Spencer grabbed his portfolio and bolted upstairs as fast as he could go.

Rossi and Prentiss watched the violinist rush up the stairs, before looking at each other.

"Emily, I'm going to talk to Hotch for a few minutes if you don't mind?"

"Of course not. I'll save you a piece of cake."

Rossi walked over to Hotch who looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Emily and I were getting a cake to share with the rest of the gang. I saw what happened, I'm not trying to pry but would you like to talk?"

Hotch sighed heavily glancing at the stairs Kasper had rushed up

"It would probably be good to give him a bit of time…" Rossi offered

"Hotch, I'm the last person who should be lecturing you about the rules, but do you honestly think this is a good idea?"

"Not at all. It's a terrible idea. I'm older than him, I'm responsible for his safety, it's going to make the case so much more difficult…"

Rossi smiled "Then go for it."

Hotch looked at his friend in shock "What?!" _Did he not hear anything I just said?_

Rossi smiled at his friend. "Come on Aaron, I know you. You've probably gone over a million reasons in your head as to why this can't happen-" _And then some, considering it's actually Reid that I just kissed._ "But you still didn't hesitate to return the kiss! You think I haven't noticed how you've been acting the last few days? You watch videos of Kasper performing on your tablet when you think no one else is watching. Your eyes linger on his photos on the board longer than necessary; when he talks to you, it's like there is no one else around you, you're lost in your own world, not to mention the touching. You've never been overly affectionate, even with Hailey, but you lean into his touches like a man starved for attention. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

Hotch looked his friend straight in the eyes "Honestly... _I_ hadn't even noticed that…" Rossi's eyes softened with sympathy, and perhaps a bit of pity.

"Look, Aaron. There is obviously some subconscious interest, you didn't hesitate at all to kiss him back, and from what I could see, you were both enjoying it. I know you're not the type of guy to take chances unless the favor is mostly on your side. But maybe you should just give it a shot. And if it ends up just being physical, there's no harm in that, you're both adults. You're allowed to be happy, you do realize that, right?"

Hotch sat silently for several minutes "I forget...often."

"That's why i like to remind you, from time to time." Hotch smiled at his friend

"Thanks, Dave." Rossi clasped him on the shoulder

"No problem, Aaron. For the first time in my life, I'm glad Reid isn't here."

Hotch looked surprised at that statement, knowing how fond the team was of each other.

"Why not?" Rossi stood up getting ready to leave

"You're kidding, right?" Aaron furled his brow

"Aaron, the kid has been in love with you for years! You really had no idea, did you?"

Hotch shook his head as Rossi smiled fondly at him.

"Aaron, you know I consider you one of my best friends, and you are an amazing leader, but you may just be the worst profiler I have ever met." The two men smiled at each other as Rossi turned to head back to his room.

By the time Hotch had gotten back to the room, the younger man was asleep on his bed, face clear of makeup. Hotch walked over and turned off the tv which was left on. He looked at Spencer, peacefully asleep, as he brushed a stray lock of hair from his face. Hotch sighed, deciding that he would sleep on it.


	8. Taking The Risk

Hotch was noticeably more absent in regards to Kasper the following morning, brushing off the avoidance as being busy, but Reid knew. When Reid asked if everything was alright Hotch answered honestly "I'm not sure how you feel about me. And I'm not sure how I feel about everything. Honestly, I'm confused." Hotch knew that the words would hurt, but the young man deserved his honesty.

Kasper has spent the morning warming up by playing the violin in the office, and at the venue while the police got everything set up. Morgan was in the dressing room with Kasper helping him get set up. While Rossi stood off to the side checking the room.

"Because you won't be able to press a button to send audio, the mic will be recording at all times. Leave this in your ear. The tech analyst set it up so that you won't hear your own audio, but you will hear everyone else. There is going to be a lot of chatter, but just tune it out. The team will call your name if the audio is directed towards you. We will rendezvous with you in this dressing room at intermission to give you any updates." Morgan handed the violinists a clear earpiece.

"Put this in your ear."

Rossi spoke up "If there is any food or drink you need, have one of us get it for you. There is risk that the unsub could use a sedative to ensure he doesn't create a scene."

"Alright." Kasper displayed his bright purple nail polish "I am wearing nail polish that turns black in the presence of date rape drugs, so I will check everything regardless of who gives it to me."

The surprise was evident on Rossi's face "Nifty invention."

The beginning of the concert went well, with nothing of note. Hotch, Morgan, and JJ met in Kasper's dressing room.

"We haven't heard anything from the unsub. Is there something we're missing?" Morgan posed the question to the room. JJ responded

"I don't think so, it's just a matter of waiting. We can move to plan b and have Kasper state something that would force the unsub to react?"

Rossi looked to Kasper "I think that would be the best. Are you comfortable with that?"

The determination shined in Kasper's eyes "I'll do whatever it takes to catch them."

JJ spoke "Remember, keep it emotional, but vague. We need the unsub to think that you are talking to him." Kasper nodded, determination on his face even as he light heartedly replied. "I understand. Now shoo, darlings. Unless you plan on helping me change outfits?" The group marched out of the rooms, walking back into position.

Kasper came back out on stage after changing his wardrobe during intermission. He wore tight charcoal grey pants, shiny leather mid calf boots, a black shirt with a silky pleated cravat on top of a high collar, and a silver vest. His narrow waist and long arms accented by a emerald green coat that came down to mid thigh, tapering out from the waist. The outfit looked like it belonged in a Jane Austen novel, and Hotch thought it suited Reid perfectly. Kasper's hair was a short black wig which faded to grey at the tips of it's tousled texture. He wore dark eye liner blended into silver eyeshadow highlighting the bright blue contacts he had in. He walked slowly up to the microphone, placing the violin on the stool behind him. Hotch watched, searching the crowd from the side of the isle where he stood. He glanced past Kasper as the man placed one arm behind his back, in a proper pose.

"Thank you for coming tonight. For years you have watched and listened as I played music which was reflective of the struggles and joys I have experienced in life. Recently, one particular struggle has been at the forethought of my mind. A great friend once told me 'If you're not willing to take the risk, then you don't deserve the reward'."

Hotch recognized the words that were so reminiscent of last night, his attention captured by the man on stage. He watched as he spoke with conviction and honesty, not a hint of shyness that Reid usually displayed in front of a crowd.

"That friend is no longer here, but he will always be in my heart. His friendship was a balm that served to sooth the hardships and struggles of life. In his honor, I am going to take that risk; and for once in my life, throw caution to the wind."

Reid could feel the eyes of his team on him, knowing that their minds were working out any and all possibilities to the speech he was currently giving.

"For years I have watched you from afar, amazed at your brilliance and heroism. Your effortless dedication to the family you work with is a rarity in this world, and something that has carried me forward more than you can possibly imagine. I thought, at the beginning, that it was simply admiration, but not long after the realization hit me suddenly. I was completely, desperately, and hopelessly in love with you. I know that you may not be looking for someone to love, but, as selfish as it may be, I have to tell you how I feel. " The audience was silent as Kasper's voice began wavering. "Because as much as I fight it and try to hide it, my world is spinning. I lose sleep thinking about you. My heart sinks with every sunset, knowing that you're so much more than I deserve. Everytime you walk into a room and look at me as nothing more than a friend, my heart clenches in pain. But no matter how much agony I am in, all I ever want to do is take away your pain. For years I have dedicated songs to you because I could never find the words. Words by their very nature have limits to their depth and feeling, but music does not. I played those songs for you... _to_ _you_...because they expressed more than whatever paltry words I spoke could hope to convey. I will continue to play those songs for you, but perhaps, the songs were not enough. The feelings I have been holding in for you for so long can not be held back by sweet notes and lilting melodies any longer. I have to bring my feelings into words, even if that means laying my fears at your feet and allowing myself to be vulnerable." Everyone watched Kasper fight to hold back tears. "I don't expect you to feel the same. If you don't love me, that's alright; it will hurt at first, but eventually I will be okay. But if there is a chance...please take it because everything I feel for you is slowly eating away at me. Please tell me how you feel, even if the answer is the one I have been fearful of for so many years."

The audience offered up somber clapping as Kasper turned around to grab his violin before gently lifting it onto his shoulder.

Kasper had barely kept it together, hearing the crying of his team in the earpiece, as much as they tried to be quiet. He heard quiet whispers of "That was beautiful", he picked up deep, steadying breaths, and tried to push it from his mind as he readied to play.

Hotch was stunned with the most beautiful words he had ever heard in his life, that entire speech...what could anyone say in response to that?

"This song goes out to a _known_ love, a faint hope."

Kasper whispered into the microphone on his shirt

"This is for you Aaron."

Hotch felt tears slip down his face as his eyes widened, the the team whipped their heads around to stare at the man in shock. He heard a quiet "What the fuck is going on?" from Prentiss, he quickly responded "Stay alert, find the unsub."

Hotch heard the tune of _The Phantom of The Opera_ begin, the same song as before. He watched as Spencer jerked and swayed to the notes, transfixed by the man's movements. The song ended with vehement applause.

Despite the best efforts of police and the team, they did not find the unsub in the audience.

"I'm not seeing anything Hotch."

JJ spoke up "something isn't right. He should have made a move by now."

"Especially considering the speech Kasper made…" Emily stated

"Is he waiting for the last song?"

"Rossi and JJ wait for Kasper in his room. I want it secured. Morgan, I want you and Prentiss to watch the officers and the audience. I'm going down to the stage level. Stay hidden, we don't want to scare him off."

"You got it Hotch." spoke Morgan

Kasper spoke to the audience "Thank you all for spending tonight with me. The last song- The Devil's Trill"

Hotch warned everyone on the headsets "High alert. Report in" Hotch got confirmations of "All clear" from the team.

"The only people I see down here are stagehands…"


	9. We Need Medical!

As the song finished up, Kasper bowed as the curtains closed in front of him. He sighed before heading to the general area where Hotch said he would be located. As he walked through several parted curtains a pair of hands gripped his upper arm tightly, startled, he turned around quickly with a gasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there since you're wearing all black."

"Did you mean it? When you said that you were in love with me?" Reid quickly assessed the situation, knowing the result of angering this man, then raised a hand to cup the man's face.

"Every word. I wasn't sure you would come. Your tan skin, your green eyes...you're so much more handsome than I imagined." Reid looked closer "You're much taller and stronger than I imagined as well."

"Are you surprised?" The man looked back at him

"Pleasantly so…" Reid stepped close to the other man

"Shall we go back to my room? I can play your favorite song?"

The man smiled at Kasper "Follow me." The grip on Reids arms left no room for argument or question as he was pulled along between cables and curtains, barely able to keep up with the other man's more insistent pace. He was pulled around a corner before nearly being pulled down the steps.

"What's the hurry darling? We have all the time in the world!" Reid turned a corner and spoke out loud

"Are we beneath the stage? I had no idea there was so much room down here!" The younger man spoke back

"Most shows don't use these corridors anymore, but I know the whole layout. Come this way, I have something for you…"

Hotch rushed to keep up, hoping that Rossi and JJ weren't far behind. It was affirmed when he heard JJ speak "Kasper keep giving us directions; where at are you below the stage? Anything you see or hear can help us find you faster…"

Rossi spoke up "You need to buy time. His end game is the song, that's what he wants to hear. Stall as long as you can."

Hotch was tense walking through the tight corridors and crawl spaces, hoping Reid would be right around the next corner.

"Do you like it? I prepared it special just for you." the musician looked around to see the wide open area in front of him. There were lights everywhere, pictures of himself as Kasper on the wall.

"Did you hang all these lights for me?"

The man walked closer towards Kasper, continuing forward even as he backed up. The larger man pinned Kasper to the wall between his broad arms, leaning down to whisper.

"I did. I have champagne for us as well."

Kasper heard a shout in his earpiece from JJ

"Kasper, do NOT drink it!"

The man pinning him against the wall, looked confused before noticing the clear cord connecting the ear piece to Kasper's shirt. He ripped it out and glared at the man in front of him

"What is this? WHAT IS THIS?!" the angry man threw it to the floor before slamming Kasper up against the wall behind him. Kasper's head rang with the force of the impact, and though his vision was swimming he could feel himself be pulled to a chair and forced down upon it.

"Please, darling! It's just my manager, she reads the set list to me, she doesn't mean anything. You know I would never do anything to hurt you!"

The man look relieved "Oh, Kasper. You're right, I know you would never hurt me." The man straddled him and began to run his hands down Kasper's chest, hands coming back up to undress him, removing the cravat and lace from around his neck. "Play me my song."

"of course my darling." Kasper looked up, gently placing his hands on the other man's cheeks before pulling him forward and headbutting his face.

Hotch heard a shout over the microphone, silently thanking whatever deity he could name that the unsub had not found the microphone. His steps quickened, hoping that it wasn't Reid's shouts of pain that he was hearing….

"My face!" The tanned man staggered backwards and did his best to dodge the attacks, clumsy with the sharp, fresh, break in his nose and tears streaming from his eyes. He grabbed the chair that he had forced Kasper onto just moments ago and broke it over Kasper's back in fury, the violinist fell to the floor immediately. The muscular man grabbed the nearby violin wire and managed to wrap it around Kaspers neck after sitting on his back, he pulled it taught, strained and whispy gasp's loud in the otherwise quiet room. Kasper's hands failed to find purchase below the wire to wrench it off. Kasper remembered the very small blade hidden inside his belt buckle, little more than a pointed piece of metal, he pulled it free from under him and quickly swung his hand back stabbing it in the man's thigh; able to buck off the attacker in the moment of surprise. He ripped the wire from his neck as he took deep breaths greedily, throwing the wire out of reach.

The men continued to fight, Kasper landed several kicks to the man's torso and legs. The strong punches followed by a knee to Kasper's stomach, lifting him off the ground, knocked the wind from him and brought him to his knees.

"After EVERYTHING I've done for you!" The tanned man reared back and kicked Kasper in the stomach. "I should have known you would betray me. THEY ALWAYS BETRAY ME!" Kasper used the nearby table to help him stand up. The man came over to the table as Kasper backed away, readying to fight again. Kasper stood his ground on shaky legs before he noticed a shadow behind him, looking back for just a split second, he could see it was Hotch. The tanned man chose that moment to pull something out from under the table.

"Kasper, are you okay?"

His throat was raw, he could only nod as he looked back to the man, putting his hands up in surrender "Look, it doesn't have to end like this." He noticed the glint of the gun "Just put the gun down so no one gets hurt."

The man looked to Kasper shaking his head in fury "I would never hurt you!"

Kasper stepped forward replying with a raspy "I know," Kasper stepped forward again "I know you would never hurt me...so please," Kasper placed a gentle hand on the top of the gun attempting to push it toward the ground "put the gun down."

The man grew furious "No! If I can't have you, then NO ONE CAN!" The man moved the gun sideways towards Hotch. Kasper's eye grew wide and shouted "NO!" before gripping his hand on the gun again, pulling it towards himself. The man watched as the gun was redirected towards Kasper immediately as the shot fired, he let go of the gun in shock. Two shadows came from behind the man and pulled him to the ground. JJ pointed the gun at him as Rossi pulled his arms behind his back to handcuff him. Kasper's hand still held the gun as he fell backward from the momentum and his head hit the hard ground. Hotch placed his gun in his holster as he rushed to the younger mans side with a shout of "Spencer!"

Morgan and Prentiss rushed in the room "Get him out of here!" Morgan shouted to Rossi and the officers. Prentiss yelled to another officer "We need Medical in here!"


	10. Reap The Reward

Reid could hear his name being called "-cer. SPENCER!" _God, why was everything so loud, and bright?_

The young genius focused his eyes on the man above him "Hotch?"

"Stay with me Spencer!" Hotch stared into his eyes. "How do you feel?" Hotch grabbed his jacket and ripped it open, followed by his shirt, buttons pinging around the room.

"Hotch.." Reid offered slowly, voice still raspy "I was...wearing a vest...remember?" Hotch saw the bulletproof vest under his fingers. In all honesty, he _had_ forgotten, he was so panicked and overcome with anguish at the thought of losing Spencer. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he laid his forehead on the vest. Spencer gave a thin laugh "I'll be fine." the younger man placed his hand on the older man's arm with a smile as Hotch looked into Reid's eyes. Hotch stared at the angry red abrasion surrounding the younger man's pale skin, there were burst blood vessels; he touched the thin line of bright red with the pad of his thumb but brought his hand back as the younger man hissed in pain and turned his head.

Paramedics came in the room "Sir, you may have a concussion, we need to get you on the board and take you out to assess you. Can you tell me what today's date is?" Hotch reluctantly backed away and let the two women work.

Hotch walked over to the rest of the group as Prentiss told him "I'll ride with him to the hospital." Hotch nodded and began directing the rest of the officers who had rushed into the room.

Reid woke up only to stare at a white ceiling.

"Ugh, I hate hospitals…"

Emily put her book on the table nearby

"Well, luckily you were wearing that vest, otherwise you'd be in a morgue." Reid laughed before wincing in pain.

"Don't be so dramatic."

Emily scoffed at him and lightly punched him on the arm "Says the man who was dancing on stage in heels! And who hid his double life from his team, God, I want to slap you right now!"

Spencer looked at Emily to see she wasn't truly angry.

"Sorry, Em."

Morgan, JJ, Rossi, and Hotch came in the room.

"Long time, no see pretty boy!"

Reid looked nervously between his team mate's faces.

Rossi offered up "I never knew you could play violin. I'm going to have to hire you for some of my book signings." Reid smiled at Rossi knowing that there were no hard feelings when JJ spoke up

"We were thinking about getting Henry piano lessons, but with how much he loves his 'Unka Spence' we'll never be able to talk him into it now. I hope you know you're giving him lessons?" Spencer beamed up at her "I'd be more than happy to!"

Morgan looked at the man "I don't get it. How can you stand to be in heels all day?" Spencer laughed at him, relief clear on his face. "It takes getting used to…"

"And how could you possibly manage to fool a team of profilers?!"

Reid spoke up "Well, Kasper acts in many of the ways Reid doesn't. You guys don't see me as someone with overtly sexual dialogue or mannerisms. I played up on that, as well as my feminine figure, add a slight accent, and there you go. Complete personality change. I hope it doesn't change the way you look at me though…"

Morgan ruffled his hair while Rossi hurried to reply "Not at all, kid."

Morgan spoke "Though you may have Garcia beat when it comes to acting skills. Just don't tell her I said that!"

The team laughed before JJ spoke "We'll let you get some rest", the team passed Hotch on the way out of the room.

Silence stifled the room as Hotch took the chair next to the young genius' bed.

"You're going to be sore for a while. Despite the vest- the impact force of the bullet, and the beating you got from our unsub did some soft tissue damage and some of your organs are bruised. Your neck only sustained surface tissue damage, it will hurt for a while though. You also have a minor concussion, but the doctors don't believe that there will be any long term problems, mostly just headaches and sensitivity to light for the next week. You're going to have to take it easy the next 3-4 weeks."

Reid smirked "After _this_ case- that sounds pretty nice, actually."

Hotch stared at the younger man's face "Spencer, what you said...on stage…"

Hotch could feel the young man tense up before putting his hand on Aaron's own hand.

"Ho-Aaron" he corrected "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. And if you want me to request a transfer I will understand."

The men stared at each other "What you said on stage was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I never knew you had feelings for me all these years, but I'm...blind sometimes when it comes to my own feelings. And I know that's no excuse, but I am so sorry I hurt you. I've cared for you for a while, more than I do for the rest of the team, but you being Kasper brought those feelings into light and forced me to examine them. And, when the gun went off and I thought I had lost you...I thought I had lost my chance with you as well. I was terrified that something was going to happen to you. That you would never know that I am in love with you too." Reid looked at the older man with wide eyes, sitting up with a grunt of pain.

"You…? You are?" Aaron smiled at him

"Hopelessly so." Reid launched forward, grabbing Aaron's head and kissing him passionately.

Aaron quickly returned the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore the the moist cavern while drawing moans from the other man. Aaron quickly pulled the eager man into his lap on the chair and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arm around the narrow waist and pulling him closer. The men broke apart for air before Hotch stated "Spencer, we have to stop. Someone could come in at any moment and…" Hotch looked away "Well...it's been a while since…" the younger man looked confused momentarily before Hotch pressed the other man's hips down in order to feel the insistent hardness below him.

Spencer smiled back at him, grabbing a hand and placing it over the answering hardness stirring in his pajamas bottoms "...me too." The men sat in the chair and just held onto each other, enjoying the company and comfort they both needed.


	11. Encore

_Update: I'm so sorry that there were formatting problems, It didn't look like my keyboard vomited when I was doing the live preview. I'm so sorry about that! Hopefully this works!_

The weeks went by after returning home and they had just finished dinner after their 3rd date.

Spencer and Aaron walked into the kitchen in Aaron's home. Spencer looked around "Is Jack not here?"

Aaron moved over to the younger man and wrapped an arm around his waist "Jack is spending the night at Jessica's."

"Mmm..such a coincidence that happens to be the case the same day the doctor cleared me from all my restrictions."

"Funny that." Hotch pulled Spencer closer "Will you stay the night with me?"

"Yes." Spencer whispered before pulling the older man against him and ravishing his mouth. He pressed Spencer up against the island counter, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed his neck.

The younger man moaned asking to be taken to the bedroom. The older man dragged him along to the room.

Spencer walked closer to his lover before dropping to his knees and crawling the rest of the distance.

Hotch watched the man crawling toward him and could not tear his eyes away as the man's hands moved up to his thighs. The man rested on his knees before pushing the standing man to sit on the bed. Happily complying with a flop, the younger man danced his fingers along the waistband of his pants, teasing over his inner thighs, skirting around the very thing wanting the attention. Spencer whispered seductively.

"What do you want, Aaron?"

He took Reid's face in his hands and kissed him fervently "You. I just want _you_."

The man looked at him lovingly, as if to say _I know_ "How do you want me?" Spencer began removing his boss' shirt, the long violinist fingers making quick work of the buttons. "Do you want me to kiss you until you can't remember your name?" The fingers removed his shirt, only to turn their attention to dusky nipple, rubbing thumbs over them. "Do you want me to run my tongue over your stomach? Up your chest, taking each nipple in my mouth and giving it the attention it deserves?"

The older man could barely breathe out a "yes." before his lover took a nipple into his mouth to do exactly what he said, lovingly caressing it, circling it with his tongue, flicking it to hardness. The younger man whispered in the other's ear "Or maybe...maybe you want my mouth around you? Hot and hard as I suck you dry, taking every inch, until you hit the back of my throat. Have you ever thought about it?"

"Yes!" the man whispered into the room

The genius smiled smugly "You've thought about it? You naughty man. What else did you think about?"

Spencer undid the pants before peeling the boxers back, the large pink cock springing into view.

"Have you thought about how good it would feel to have my hands on it? Stroking you, just like this?" The man placed one hand around the hard length as they stared into the others eyes.

"Yes."

Aaron lifted his hips at Spencer's insistence, watching as his clothed lover removed his pants while continuing to stroke him. Aaron placed a loving hand over Spencer's cheek as he sat back down. Spencer continued to stare into his eyes as he licked tentatively at the weeping head. Aaron's hand slid into the younger mans brown locks with a surprised shout of "Fuck, Spencer" as his cock was swallowed all the way to the root. He could feel the man's throat flutter against the sensitive head, greedily swallowing all of the precum that was sure to be dripping from his slit. For several silent minutes Spencer continues to suck him, just as focused on _this_ as he was about playing the violin, while Aaron could only whisper "God, yes", "More", and "Spencer!" into the otherwise silent house. Aaron pushed the young man back, making him stand before quickly removing his clothes and ' _oh my God, that body is just not fair. He's beautiful'_ telling him "I want to be inside you when you make me cum." Aaron moved him onto the bed crawling over him as his lover moaned at the words.

Aaron swallowed the man's long thin cock down as he lubed up his fingers, gently pushing one in to the other man with little resistance, then a second with only slight resistance

"Spencer, did you…?"

The genius smiled at his lover "I stretched before our date. I was hoping we could spend the night together."

"You- are perfect." Hotch placed one more finger inside of Spencer scissoring his fingers and spreading the lube before Lining his cock up to the puckered entrance. A whispered "please Aaron" had him sliding in faster than he planned on doing, and the warmth and tightness that enveloped him had him panting.

"Aaron! You feel so good. Move, please" The older man on top began thrusting and kissing the skinnier man below him, trying to find the perfect spot.

"Fuck, yes!" Aaron smirked and began thrusting harshly, impatiently into the man below him. Their speed kept increasing as the time passed, Spencer eventually wrapping both of his long legs around the man's waist before flipping him over. The older man watched entranced as Spencer speared himself on his cock. The pale thighs tense, lifting up before dropping down sharply with a gasp, the wiry stomach tight while the back was bowed as he rode the older man for all he was worth, cries shouted into the dark. The younger man's head was thrown back, narrow neck on display, beautiful despite the bruising that still remained. Long narrow fingers found purchase on the older man's legs as his own hands ran up the thighs and stomach before settling on the bony hips.

"More, Aaron. Please, more. Yes! I want to feel you come inside me! Every. Last. Drop." Aaron put his hand around the younger man's cock and stroked in rhythm once, twice, three times before he came with a cry of "AARON!" The man had never seen anything so erotic, watching the cum shoot out of the other's cock, splashing to land on his chest as his head was turned upward, eyes clenched in pleasure. Aaron could feel the tightening of the warm channel around his own cock, thrusting once more he came with a cry of "SPENCER!" he shot into his lover. He could feel himself shooting his cum, pulsing inside of his lover, all of his energy spent as well. He pulled his lover on top of him, kissing him slowly.

"I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, Aaron."


End file.
